The Thing Which Only Family Can Do
by Ame Pan
Summary: Keluarga adalah segalanya. Walau keluarga mereka bukanlah terdiri dari komposisi yang tepat, namun selama kasih sayang itu ada, maka kebahagiaan akan selalu mengalir. Homosexual family. If you don't like, don't bother. Sweetness maksa. BL. Salty Pan is here!


Keluarga ini adalah keluarga biasa. Well, minus fakta kalau keluarga mereka yang terdiri dari dua ayah. Tapi itu bukan hal penting mengingat pernikahan sejenis sudah bukan hal yang aneh belakangan ini. Yang kumaksud adalah bagaimana keseharian keluarga ini bisa menjadi hal menarik untuk kita jadikan lelucon sore hari, atau juga cerita bahagia yang bisa diceritakan pada anggota keluaga lain di depan perapian. Keluarga Sawamura-Sugawara –aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyebut nama marga mereka, kau tahu, karena kupikir keduanya adalah kepala keluarga. Tapi, kurasa Sawamura-lah yang memimpin mahligai itu. Keluarga penuh cinta itu tinggal di sebelah rumahku, sebuah rumah bercat lavender dengan banyak bunga cantik di pekarangannya. Sugawara-san-lah menanam dan merawat mereka. Terkadang aku melihatnya menyiram bunga-bunga itu dengan senyum merekah di pagi hari. Ah, aku rasa, beliau adalah bunga dalam keluarga mereka. Pria dengan rambut abu-abu itu sangat ramah pada semua orang. Ia selalu menyapa setiap pejalan kaki, dan tetangga yang lewat di depan pagar kediaman mereka. Beberapa ibu tukang gossip yang akan menutup mulut mereka sambil mulai mengatakan hal-hal tentang keluarga homoseksual dan lainnya bahkan ia sapa dengan nada suara selembut sutera dan senyum semanis madu, sukses membuat para ibu-tukang-gosip itu berjalan lebih cepat karena keburu malu.

Tepat pukul tujuh pintu rumah mereka akan terbuka lebar untuk kedua kali dalam sehari, kali ini yang keluar dari sana adalah Sawamura-san dengan pakaian rapi dan tas kerjanya, si pirang anak pertama mereka yang akan menaikan frame kacamatanya sambil berwajah jengah dengan seragam SMP-nya, lalu si pirang kecil anak kedua mereka yang akan melompat-lompat girang minta digendong oleh sang papa sebelum ia berangkat, dan terakhir pasti ada Sugawara-san yang akan mengambil si kecil-tak-bisa-diam dari gendongan suaminya dengan senyum yang seperti terpatri permanen pada wajah segarnya. Kegiatan berikutnya adalah jelas Sugawara-san dan si kecil yang akan mengantar sampai gerbang dan melambai kepada Sawamura-san dan si sulung.

"Ah, Chikara-nii! Ayah, itu Chikara-nii!" pekik si kecil Shoyo, si bungsu keluarga Sawamura-Sugawara, sambil menggeliat, menunjuk kearahku yang berdiri di dekat kotak pos. Tidak ada panggilan Mama pada keluarga ini. tapi kurasa Sugawara-san punya 'jiwa' ibu-ibu melihat betapa lembutnya ia.

"Wah, benar. Selamat pagi, Ennoshita," ujar Sugawara-san saat melihatku. Ia dengan susah payah mempertahankan gendongannya pada Shoyo yang jelas tidak bisa diam. Seakan-akan ia akan terbang bila sedikit saja pegangan pada punggung mungil itu melonggar.

"Selamat pagi, Sugawara-san," ujarku balik. Pria itu kembali tersenyum dan membungkuk pamit. Sambil berbicara pada Shoyo (sepertinya memberitahu kalau apa yang dilakukan si kecil itu berbahaya) ia kembali masuk ke rumah hangat mereka.

=====sweet=====

The Things Which Only Family Can Do

Hakyuu! by Haruichi Furudate

By: Salty Pan

Genre: Family

Rate: T

Warning(s): this is about homosexual's family, there's no male-pregnant, just a dozen of sweetness which all family may have even if they're not straight. Just enjoy or leave 'em in peace, I beg you. Kalau sudut pandang orang pertama berarti dari sudut pandang Chikara Ennoshita. I wanna try something new, two POV in one story. Just pray for the best result hahaha.

=====sweet=====

Koushi Sugawara –Sawamura, 28 tahun, mengelap meja makan sambil bersenandung pelan. Masih ada waktu sekitar dua jam lagi hingga ia dan putera bungsunya berangkat ke Taman Kanak-kanak. Si kecil Shoyo sekolah disana, dan ia juga salah satu guru disana. Selesai dengan pekerjaan dapur, ia melepas celemek cokelat tanpa rendanya dan menggantungkannya di gantungan yang dibuat sang suami di dekat lemari pendingin. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Shoyo dengan senyuman berlapis susu madu di ambang pintu dapur-ruang makan keluarga mereka. Tidak, ini bukan ungkapan, bibir atas si kecil memang berlapis kumis susu. Rambut pirang nyaris oranyenya melambai cepat seiring dengan kaki-kaki pendek anak itu berlari kearah sang Ayah.

"Susunya sudah habis?" tanya Koushi pelan. Ia berjongkok di depan anaknya dan mengamit ujung baju Shoyo, kemudian mengangkatnya melewati kepala sang anak, membukanya.

"Sudah. Tapi tumpah," jawab Shoyo dengan suara cempreng dan logat khas anak kecilnya. Ia menggenggam telunjuk Koushi dan menariknya, hendak menunjukkan spot dimana susu favoritnya terbuang sia-sia. "Tumpah disana, Yah."

Koushi mengikuti sang putera dengan tubuh agak membungkuk, mengikuti postur Shoyo yang menariknya. "Tumpah banyak?"

"Uhh," kepala dengan rambut lebat pirang itu menggeleng kuat tanpa menoleh.

Sampai di tempat perkara Koushi tersenyum. Ada kubangan kecil cairan putih di lantai dekat sofa. Untung bukan di atas karpet, ia jadi tidak perlu melaundry karpetnya. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil tisu di atas nakas dan melap tumpahan susu milik Shoyo. Si kecil menonton kegiatan sang Ayah sambil berjongkok dengan tampang serius, berusaha mengingat apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau suatu hari nanti ia menumpahkan susunya lagi dan sang Ayah tidak ada.

"Nah, sudah. Sekarang kita mandi, ya?" ujar Koushi. Shoyo melompat-lompat girang dan berlari mendahuluinya ke kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chikara-nii!"

Suara cempreng yang sudah familiar di telingaku itu mengalihkan pandanganku dari jalanan depan toko yang berdebu.

"Wah, Shoyo, mau berangkat sekolah?" tanyaku pada Shoyo yang melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Sugawara-san dan berlari kearahku yang masih memegang sapu.

"Un!" kepalanya yang mengangguk penuh semangat itu terkadang membuatku takut, takut bila suatu hari nanti akan berbunyi 'krak' keras tanda patah.

"Shift pagi, Ennoshita?" tanya Sugawara-san setelah ia mendekat dan menahan si bungsu agar tidak berlari masuk ke toko.

"Ahaha iya, tidak ada kelas pagi ini. Tidak sesuai jadwal, jadi kupikir lebih baik kerja saja. Ukai-san juga tadi sempat heran."

Suara tawa Sugawara-san terdengar renyah dan tidak dibuat-buat. Ia mengamit tangan mungil Shoyo dan menggeleng kala anak itu dengan gigihnya meminta dibelikan permen dari toko.

"Kalau begitu sampaikan salamku pada Ukai-san, ya. Kami duluan," ujarnya. Shoyo terlihat merajuk, mungkin karena permen. Ia terlihat sok bersidekap (terlihat lucu dengan gesture yang lebih seperti ia tengah memeluk dadanya) dan enggan berjalan. Sugawara-san berjongkok di depannya, terlihat merayu. Kedua lengan mungil Shoyo digenggam lembut, dari ekspresi cemberutnya aku yakin kalau anak itu akan menangis. Namun kemudian pria berambut abu-abu itu tersenyum dan mengangkat tubuh Shoyo, menggendongnya di lengan kanan. Ia mengecup pipi gembul si bungsu dua kali dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Aku melanjutkan kegiatan menyapu halaman toko setelah membalas lambaian Shoyo dari jauh –ia melambai dari balik punggung sang ayah. Nampaknya ia berhasil dibujuk, terlihat dari senyum secerah mentari yang ia berikan padaku. Di dalam otakku aku penasaran, apa yang dikatakan Sugawara-san untuk memenangkan hati Shoyo. Lain kali aku akan minta rahasianya. Siapa tahu akan ampuh kalau suatu hari nanti ada temanku yang merajuk.

"Ennoshita, bisa kau bantu aku mengatur rak majalah?" panggil Ukai-san dari dalam toko.

"Baik!" Aku segera menyelesaikan kegiatan menyapuku dan meletakan sapu bergagang bamboo di sebelah mesin minuman otomatis, lalu masuk ke toko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hari ini kita akan menggambar kelinci!" ujar Koushi pada dua belas murid kelasnya. Tubuh-tubuh kecil mereka bergerak riang saat tahu kalau itu artinya mereka akan pergi keluar kelas, menuju halaman belakang TK, dan pergi ke tempat kandang kelinci. "Sekarang, ambil buku gambar dan alat gambar kalian, paham?"

"Paham!" koor suara khas anak kecil menggema di seluruh ruangan. Semuanya bertepuk tangan, tak terkeculai Koushi.

Ketika sudah yakin bahwa semua anak didiknya sudah membawa buku dan alat gambar mereka, Koushi memimpin kelompok dengan memberikan instruksi agar mereka membentuk sebuah barisan panjang dan mengumpamakan mereka adalah sebuah kereta. Semua anak mengikuti instruksi. Dengan nada sekenanya mereka menyanyikan lagu sambil mengekor Koushi ke halaman belakang. Di halaman belakang sudah tersedia karpet-karpet dan meja-meja portable, disusun sedemikian rupa mengelilingi kandang kelinci.

"Sekarang duduk yang rapi di belakang meja, dan ayo mulai menggambar!"

Dengan semangat, mereka begerak memilih tempat dan mulai mencorat-coret lembar putih buku gambar. Celotehan khas anak kecil mengisi keheningan disela-sela menggambar. Koushi sendiri berkeliling melihat bagaimana anak-anak asuhannya membuat kelinci sesuai kemampuan mereka.

"Ayah," suara cempreng Shoyo memuat ia menoleh. Sang anak duduk di dekat kandang dengan sebuah crayon merah yang patah terbagi dua. Matanya terlihat menggenang. Dengan senyum Koushi menghampiri sang anak.

"Tidak apa-apa, Shoyo masih bisa pakai patahannya kok," ujar Koushi. Ia mengambil salah satu bagian crayon yang patah dan meletakkannya pada tempatnya. Ia mengambil bagian lainnya dan mencontohkan bagaimana ia masih bisa mewarnai mata si kelinci pada anaknya. Shoyo mengusap matanya dan mengambil crayon merah yang sudah pendek itu dari tangan sang ayah. Koushi mengelus kepala sang bungsu, sebelum kemudian menghampiri salah seorang murid perempuannya yang mengalami hal serupa dengan Shoyo dibalik bagian lain kandang. Bedanya, gadis kecil itu refleks menangis keras.

Koushi suka bagaimana ia berinteraksi dengan anak-anak, itulah alasan ia memilih menjadi guru TK. Agaknya menjadi kemudahan juga untuknya ketika memiliki anak, ia jadi tak perlu susah-susah mencari sekolah mana yang lingkungannya akan cocok untuk anaknya, kedua puterannya. Kali ini Shoyo memang berada di kelas yang diajar Koushi, tapi bukan berarti selama ini Koushi menganak-emaskan Shoyo di kelasnya. Ia termasuk guru yang perhatian dan berlaku adil pada semua anak didiknya, bahkan kalau mereka tidak berada di kelasnya sekalipun. Namun walaupun begitu, ia membiarkan sang anak memanggilnya ayah di kelas.

Agaknya ia bersyukur, semua rekan kerja dan pemilik TK sangat baik padanya. Para orang tua siswa juga begitu menerima bagaimana "berbeda"-nya ia. Tak ada diskriminasi. Semuanya berjalan normal dan penuh pengertian. Ia bersyukur dengan bagaimana Shoyo diterima di lingkungannya, begitu juga ketika si sulung, Kei, sekolah di TK ini dulu.

"Sensei, aku gambar wortel, boleh?" ujar salah satu siswanya.

Koushi tersenyum dan menghampirinya. Bertanya apakah si anak butuh bantuan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan pulang setelah kuliah. Hari ini hanya ada satu kelas siang. Tidak begitu menarik, malah terkesan membosankan. Aku melirik kantung plastic ditanganku. Tadi sempat mampir ke toko 24 jam dan membeli bento, agaknya aku ingin segera sampai rumah dan langsung makan. Hahh… derita ditinggal dirumah sendiri.

Aku melihat seorang anak kecil berambut hitam kaku tengah menoleh-noleh kebingungan. Ia terlihat akan menangis, mungkinkah tersesat? Baru akan kuhampiri, ketika dua orang pemuda (mungkin SMA) menghampirinya. Salah satu diantara mereka berjongkok dan terlihat mengejek anak kecil itu. Temannya yang bertampang (cukup) sangar memberinya pukulan telak di kepala dan mengangkat tubuh anak kecil itu. Anak kecil terlihat lebih tenang sambil memeluk leher pemuda yang menggendongnya. Mungkin itu kakaknya. Ah, ngomong-ngomong anak kecil, tadi Tanaka bercerita padaku tentang adiknya, Yuu. Bocah kecil itu agak mirip dengan Shoyo soal stamina. Entah bagaimana Yuu selalu bisa berteriak keras dan berlari, seperti tidak pernah lelah. Bedanya, kalau Shoyo masih bisa terlihat manja pada Sugawara-san atau Kei –kakaknya, si kecil Yuu terlihat terlalu mandiri. Kudengar dari Sugawara-san bahkan di sekolah anak itu bertindak seperti kakaknya Shoyo. Interaksi yang manis ketika Yuu selalu berusaha melindungi dan menghibur si kecil Shoyo. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan kakak asli Shoyo sendiri yang nampaknya sangat cuek.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kei, bukankah yang di depan sana itu dia?

"Kei!" panggilku. Benar saja, anak pirang itu membalikkan badannya. Nampaknya ia baru saja pulang sekolah. Aku agak terkejut ia menoleh, karena sebenarnya ia tengah menggunakan headphonenya.

"Ennoshita-san," panggil anak SMP itu ketika aku sudah mendekatinya. Ia mengalungkan headphonenya di leher.

"Baru pulang sekolah?"

"Tidak, dari rumah teman, kerja kelompok."

Aku mengangguk paham. Seperti biasa dari Kei, anak ini irit bicara pada orang lain. Telihat sebagai tipe cool. Padahal yang kutahu, dia sama manjanya dengan Shoyo kalau di depan Sugawara-san.

"Pulang sama-sama?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk tanpa bersuara. Kami berjalan beriringan menuju rumah.

"Bagaimana sekolah hari ini? Ada hal seru?" tanyaku. Sebenarnya berusaha supaya kami tidak hening.

"Biasa saja."

"Masa sih? Tidak ada adegan di tembak cewek?"

"Ada, dua."

"Heeee? Kau sepopuler itu?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu, ada yang kau terima?"

"Tidak ada."

"Huweh, kau tipe cool yang sadis rupanya." Dahi anak itu berkerut memandangiku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran.

Lama kami berjalan sambil diam. Sebenarnya hanya Kei yang diam. Aku bersenandung lagu apapun yang aku tahu, lebih baik daripada sepi. Namun sebuah suara pria memanggil nama anak pirang itu dari arah belakang kami. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sawamura-san berlari kecil kearah kami. Aku menoleh pada Kei. Ah, anak itu tidak dengar karena telinganya ditutupi headphone putih. Aku kemudian menepuk pundaknya dua kali. Kei menoleh dan menurunkan headphonenya. Ia agak terhuyung kedepan saat Sawamura-san mendorong punggungnya, mengagetkan sang anak.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan suka memakai headphone kalau di jalan," ujar Sawamura-san sambil mengacak rambut anak sulungnya.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali juga, jangan suka mengagetkan orang kalau di jalan," balas Kei sambil menangkis tangan Papa-nya. Sawamura-san membalas dengan tertawa lepas. Remaja pirang itu berdecih dan membuang wajah.

"Selamat malam, Ennoshita," sapa Sawamura-san padaku.

"Selamat malam, Sawamura-san. Tumben jam segini sudah pulang."

"Yah, pekerjaan sudah banyak yang selesai. Kemarin aku lembur, demi pulang lebih awal hari ini," jawab pria itu dengan nada riang.

"Tidak ada Sukiyaki hari ini, kalau alasan Papa pulang cepat adalah itu," celetuk Kei.

"Heh? Tapi Koushi bilang-"

"Tidak ada. Ayah tidak titip beli apapun padaku tadi pagi."

"Mungkin dia sudah beli sendiri-"

"Tidak mungkin. Hari ini ada rapat asosiasi sampai malam."

"Kau pasti bercanda…" kali ini suara Sawamura-san terdengar sangat depresi.

Aku menahan tawa sekuat mungkin. "Asosiasi apa?"

Kei menoleh padaku, "Asosiasi 'Ibu Rumah Tangga'."

"He~" aku mengangguk. Agak terkekeh karena remaja pirang itu membuat gesture kutip saat mengatakan 'Ibu Rumah Tangga'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara salam pulang memenuhi kediaman Sawamura. Yang pertama masuk adalah si sulung. Ia duduk di lantai sambil membuka temali sepatunya. Hingga suara tapak kaki terburu-buru terdengar, dan beban terasa menimpa punggungnya.

"Kei, sudah pulang!"

Si kecil Shoyo berlari ke pintu depan dan melompat kala melihat kakaknya lah yang berada disana. Ia memeluk (atau mencekik?) leher kakaknya sambil terus meneriakan nama sang kakak dan tertawa. Yang diteriaki berkelit sebisa mungkin agar lepas dari pelukan, namun tidak mencelakai sang adik.

"Aku pulang!" suara lain membuat kedua kakak-adik itu menoleh kearah pintu depan yang terbuka dan sosok tinggi sang Papa bediri disana dengan senyum lebar.

"Papa sudah pulang!" sekarang ganti sang Papa yang jadi korban lompatan si kecil. Hal ini dimanfaatkan sang kakak untuk kabur ke kamar. Sayangnya karena terlalu tinggi Shoyo hanya mampu memeluk kaki Daichi. Pria itu tertawa, dan mengangkat tubuh mungil si bungsu. Ia melepas sepatu dengan menginjak sisi ujung belakang sepatu, dan langsung berlari masuk dengan Shoyo masih digendongannya. Si kecil tertawa girang.

Saat keduanya sampai di dapur, terlihatlah sosok pria berambut abu-abu dengan apron cokelatnya sedang menyiapkan bahan masakan.

"Apa benar hari ini bukan Sukiyaki?" tanya Daichi. Ia menurunkan Shoyo yang langsung berlari mendekati sang ayah.

"Daichi, kau sudah pulang? Maaf aku tidak dengar," Koushi menghentikan tangannya yang sedang menguleni daging ayam pada tepung, mendekati Daichi setelah mencuci tangan. Ia mengambil jas dan tas kerja Daichi lalu berlalu ke kamar setelah memberikan ciuman di pipi pada suaminya itu.

Saat kembali ke dapur ia mendapati Daichi tengah mengobrol sambil sesekali menggodai Shoyo, membuat anak itu tertawa. Koushi tersenyum dan kembali memegang bahan masakannya.

"Kau dapat ide darimana, kalau hari ini aku masak Sukiyaki?" tanya Koushi tanpa menoleh.

"Kau yang bilang dua hari lalu," jawab Daichi lebih terdengar seperti setengah merajuk. Ia memandangi punggung Koushi.

"Aku tidak bilang."

"Kau bilang. Sebelum kita tidur, kau yang bilang kalau hari ini adalah Sukiyaki."

"Mungkin aku mengigau."

Daichi mengerang kecewa. Ia beralih merecoki mainan anaknya hingga Shoyo memekik protes. "Padahal aku sengaja ambil lembur kemarin agar hari ini bisa pulang cepat dan makan Sukiyaki."

"Ooh~ jadi kau pulang cepat hanya untuk Sukiyaki?" nada suara Koushi mungkin biasa saja bagi telinga orang-orang. Namun bagi Daichi yang sudah hafal semua nada suara pasangannya, nada yang satu itu terdengar seperti malaikat maut.

"A-ahaha tidak, bukan begitu. Aku pulang cepat untukmu juga kok," jawab Daichi buru-buru.

"Untukku? Supaya apa?"

"Hah? Aaa itu… membantumu… memasak?"

Koushi memutar tubuhnya dan memandang sang suami dengan jengah. Tapi kemudian tertawa karena wajah Daichi jadi pucat, takut kalau dirinya marah.

"Yasudah sana mandi. Setelah itu baru bisa membantuku memasak."

"Osu!" sahut Daichi sambil membentuk posisi tangan hormat. Koushi tertawa pelan sambil menggeleng.

"Ah, Daichi!" Sang kepala keluarga berhenti berjalan dan menoleh pada Koushi. "Kalau kau lelah, lebih baik istirahat saja di kamar. Nanti kalau makanan sudah siap, akan aku panggil."

Daichi membalasnya dengan cengiran dan melanjutkan langkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Nah, Shoyo mau bantu?" tanya Koushi kemudian. Si bungsu mengangguk antusias dan melempar mainannya begitu saja. Ia langsung berlari mendekati sang Ayah.

"Aku juga bantu," suara lain menyahut. Di ambang pintu dapur ada Kei yang baru selesai mandi. "Jadi aku harus bantu apa?"

"Hmm… apa ya? Cium pipiku dulu baru kuberitahu."

Kei menatap sang ayah dengan mata menyipit tidak senang. Koushi tertawa nyaring melihat ekspresi anak sulungnya.

"Bercanda kok. Kei tolong cuci sayurannya dan potong-potong."

Remaja pirang itu mengangguk tanpa bersuara. Sebelum ia beranjak mengambil sayuran, ia mendekati sang ayah dan mencium pipi nya. Koushi agaknya tertegun. Ia kemudian terkekeh pelan kala melihat anak sulungnya mengalihkan wajah. Sayang, telinganya merah sehingga sang ayah tahu kalau dirinya malu.

"Shoyo juga!" si bungsu tidak mau kalah.

"Shoyo mau bantu cuci sayuran juga?" tanya Koushi.

Si kecil menggeleng kuat. "Shoyo mau cium Ayah!" jawaban tegas itu sukses membuat Koushi tertawa. Betapa polos kedua anaknya itu. Ia lalu membungkuk dan mendekatkan pipi kirinya pada si bungsu. Dua ciuman kecil di masing-masing pipinya, dan hidup Koushi Sugawara –Sawamura rasanya begitu bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara dering bel rumah, membuatku menghentikan kegiatan makan bekal supermarketku. Aku bangkit dan menuju pintu depan. Saat kubuka, disana ada Sugawara-san.

"Selamat malam, Ennoshita. Sedang makan?" tanyanya. Aku melongo bingung bagaimana pria lembut itu tahu aku sedang makan. Lalu seakan bisa membaca pikiranku, ia menunjuk sisi mulut kanannya dengan jari. Ah, rupanya ada bulir nasi di sudut mulutku. Jadi malu.

"Ahaha… kebetulan kau sedang makan. Ini, tadi aku membuat Karaage. Kudengar dari ibu-ibu asosiasi, keluargamu sedang pergi kan?" ia menyerahkan kotak Tupperware yang bagian bawahnya masih panas.

"Terimakasih Sugawara-san. Maaf jadi merepotkan."

"Tak apa. Malah tadinya aku disuruh Shoyo mengajakmu makan bersama dirumah kami. Tapi sepertinya sudah keburu makan," jelas Sugawara-san sambil tertawa. "Tupperware-nya tidak usah dikembalikan sekarang."

"Ah, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja. Sudah, lanjutkan makanmu. Atau kalau kau mau, ikut makan di rumah?"

"Tidak, terimakasih Sugawara-san. Disini saja, sekalian jaga rumah."

Sugawara-san mengangguk paham dan pamit. Aku masuk dan membuka kotak Tupperware itu. Aroma Karaage menguar memenuhi hidungku. Ah mungkin akan kumakan satu. Sisanya bisa untuk sarapan besok pagi.

Aku melajutkan kegiatan makanku di depan televisi. Bukan hanya sekali-dua kali aku ditinggal sendiri di rumah. Dan bukan sekali-dua kali juga keluarga sebelah itu memberikanku makanan. Masakan Sugawara-san sangat enak. Walau yang dimasak adalah makanan sederhana yang sering dimasak juga oleh ibuku, tapi entah kenapa rasanya pasti lebih enak. Mungkin ini alasan kenapa Sawamura-san rela lembur dan pulang sore demi makan di rumah. Padahal kalau ia mau, bisa saja ia makan Sukiyaki di restoran saat pulang kerja. Tapi nampaknya makan di rumah dengan keluarga memang akan menghasilkan rasa yang lebih enak. Apalagi kalau makanannya dimasak dengan cinta dari istri. Ups, sopan tidak ya, kalau Sugawara-san aku anggap sebagai istri Sawamura-san? Dari semua orang di komplek, memang hanya segelintir yang memanggil Sugawara-san dengan marga lamanya. Rata-rata pasti sudah memanggilnya dengan 'Sawamura'. Tapi ia tidak pernah protes atau keberatan kalau masih ada yang memanggilnya dengan marga lamanya, seperti aku. Mungkin dia paham, kalau agak membingungkan memanggil keluarga yang memiliki dua pria sebagai penerus marga. Apa mulai besok aku mulai memanggil Sugawara-san dengan 'Sawamura' saja, ya? Ah sebelum itu, sepertinya leih baik aku ingat-ingat kalau dua Tupperware milik Sugawara-san ada yang belum kukembalikan.

=====sweet=====

Kei, berjalan dengan wajah jengah sambil mengekori adiknya. Si kecil Shoyo berlari tak tentu arah, walaupun masih di dalam area pandangannya. Ini salah satu kegiatan yang paling tidak ia senangi: menjaga adiknya yang terpaut sembilan tahun. Kegiatan lain yang ia benci adalah makan masakan Papa-nya dan meladeni celotehan tak penting teman-teman di sekolah tentang dirinya. Ia mendapat tugas dari sang ayah untuk mengantar adiknya membeli eskrim. Ayahnya sendiri sedang membersihkan rumah jadi tak bisa ikut, alhasil ia yang memang hari Minggu ini tidak ada kerjaanlah yang ketimpuhan mengawasi sang adik sampai Toko Sakanoshita, membeli eskrim, dan kembali kerumah nanti.

Ia bukan membenci sang adik, ia hanya benci kalau disuruh sang ayah untuk menjaganya sendirian. Masalahnya adik semata wayangnya itu tidak pernah bisa diam. Tak ada jaminan anak ini tidak jatuh setiap sepuluh menit.

"Ck," Kei berdecak kesal. Tak sampai satu menit pikirannya diam, adiknya sudah tersungkur jatuh di jalanan aspal.

Shoyo bangkit berdiri. Berbalik kearah Kei dan berlari mendekat dengan tertatih. Kei mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat si kecil Shoyo memeluk kakinya, dan mulai sesenggukan. Menghela napas, si pirang berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan sang adik.

Alis Kei berkerut melihat wajah Shoyo yang sudah basah dengan air mata dan ingus. Inilah alasan kenapa ia tidak suka disuruh menjaga adiknya. Ia bukan orang yang pandai berinteraksi dengan anak kecil. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kalau adiknya menangis. Ia bukan sang ayah yang dengan sedikit kata-kata penenang, adiknya bisa langsung berseri kembali. Dengan sapu tangan dari kantung celana panjangnya, Kei mengusap wajah dan hidung Shoyo.

"Sudah, berhenti menangis. Wajahmu penuh ingus. Jorok," komentar Kei. Sangat tidak membantu.

Shoyo menggenggam jari sang kakak sambil menyusut ingus. "Lututku berdarah," ujarnya. Ia tidak berani melihat lututnya sendiri.

"Makanya jangan lari-lari. Sekarang bagaimana? Aku tidak bawa plester luka atau obat. Kau mau kakimu berdarah terus-terusan?"

Shoyo menggeleng horror. Akan menangis lagi, ketika akhirnya Kei membalikkan badannya, menunjukan punggungnya pada sang adik.

"Ayo cepat naik, kita pulang."

"Tapi eskrimnya-"

"Kakimu akan terus berdarah sampai kau pingsan."

Tak ada pikir dua kali, si kecil menaiki punggung kakaknya. Shoyo paham kalau kakinya yang berdarah lebih menakutkan dibanding tidak jadi beli eskrim. Namun tanpa ia tahu, sebenarnya Kei berjalan ke arah Toko Sakanoshita. Saat sudah di depan toko, Shoyo menoleh panik. Ia makin panik saat tahu kakaknya malah masuk.

"Kenapa ke Soshita*? Katanya harus pulang?" tanya Shoyo, panik. Ia nyaris menangis.

Sadar kalau adiknya ketakutan, Kei malah memberikan senyum menyebalkan. "Biar saja. Biar kakimu berdarah terus-terusan dan mengecil, kering kehabisan darah."

Shoyo memekik panik, "Ayo pulang! Kei, pulang!"

"Tidak, aku mau beli eskrim dulu."

"Tapi lututku berdarah, huwaaaa!" akibat ketakutan, Shoyo tidak memedulikan fakta kalau kakaknya jadi membeli eskrim. Ia meraung, bergerak brutal di punggung Kei. Mencoba membuat kakaknya keluar dari toko dan berjalan pulang.

Sang kakak yang kewalahan, berjongkok berniat menurunkan sang adik, mengantisipasi kalau sampai ia tidak kuat menahan tubuh kecil namun bertenaga kuda itu. Mengetahui kalau ia akan diturunkan, Shoyo meraung lebih keras. Sukses membuat Ukai –sang pemilik toko, menghampiri keduanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ukai khawatir.

Bukannya menjawab, Shoyo malah memeluk leher kakaknya erat, membuat Kei tercekik dan tak bisa menjawab juga. Syukurnya Ukai berhasil melerai keduanya sebelum si sulung kehabisan napas. Pria mirip berandalan itu membawa keduanya duduk dan mengambil kotak obat saat tahu kaki si kecil berdarah.

"Nah, sudah," ujar Ukai ketika selesai memasangkan plester luka pada lutut Shoyo. Bibir bocah kecil itu masih cemberut, suara susutan ingus pun masih terdengar. Salah satu tangannya sejak tadi tidak berhenti meremas sisi samping baju kakaknya. Kei yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya memandangi sambil menyedot jus kotaknya.

"Nih," tangan Kei terulur memberikan jus kotaknya ke arah sang adik. Tanpa menoleh Shoyo mengambil jus itu dan menggeser duduknya, mendempet tubuh kakaknya. "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Kalau Ayah tahu, aku bisa dimarahi." Shoyo mengusap matanya dengan lengan.

"Eh? Sugawara-san marah?" tanya Ukai.

"Huh?" Kei menoleh cepat. Dahinya berkerut bingung.

"Maksudku, memangnya Ayah kalian bisa marah? Kukira tipe sepertinya itu tidak akan marah apapun keadaannya."

"Kenapa semua orang selalu mengira Ayah tidak pernah marah?" Kei menghela napas lelah. "Justru kalau dia marah, akan jadi sangat menyeramkan." Jelas Kei kemudian.

"Seram!" Sahut Shoyo, lalu kembali menyedot jusnya.

Melihat sang pemilik toko malah bengong atas jawabannya, Kei pun beranjak. Ia mengambil sekotak eskrim dan berjalan ke kasir. Ukai yang sadar lalu berlari menyusul. Setelah membayar eskrim dan jusnya Kei kembali ke tempat adiknya, menyerahkan bungkusan eskrim itu kepada Shoyo dan mengangkat tubuh mungilnya di lengan.

"Kami permisi," ujar Kei lalu berlalu keluar dari toko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yuu benar-benar tidak bisa diam, ya?" keluhku saat melihat Yuu, adik Tanaka, yang berlari kesana-kemari sambil terus meneriakan kata 'rolling thunder' apapun kegiatan yang ia lakukan.

"Ini masih mending. Kemarin dia hampir melompat dari meja makan setelah nonton acara Sentai sambil teriak 'rolling thunder'," jelas Tanaka. Ia berhasil menghadang adiknya. Kini si kecil Yuu cemberut karena digendong sang kakak.

Aku hanya tertawa kaku. Setelahnya kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju toko Sakanoshita. Niatnya mampir sebentar membeli bakpao daging setelah itu lanjut ke toko peralatan olahraga. Aku berniat membeli bola voli untuk klub. Entah bagaimana persediaan bola di gym kampus tiba-tiba berkurang dan kami jadi harus berebutan dengan klub voli putri. Sedangkan Tanaka katanya mau membeli kneepad, miliknya sudah tipis karena terlalu lama.

Tak lama kami berjalan, kami berpapasan dengan Sawamura bersaudara. Terlihat si kecil Shoyo sibuk menyedot jus kotaknya dalam gendongan sang kakak, yang nampaknya sangat bete.

"Chikara-nii!" panggil Shoyo. Kei menyahut dengan kata 'selamat siang'.

"Ah, siang. Kalian habis jalan-jalan?" tanyaku. Terlihat kini si kecil Shoyo menyapa Yuu –yang berontak turun dari gendongan Tanaka.

"Beli eskrim dari Sakanoshita," jawab Kei singkat.

Aku menggumam paham. Memerhatikan bagaimana kini si kecil Yuu berusaha lompat-lompat menggapai teman sekolahnya. Namun entah kenapa Shoyo tidak terlihat hendak turun.

"Shoyo kenapa?" tanyaku pada Kei.

"Ia jatuh tadi. Kakinya berdarah."

"Shoyo, turun!" rengek (atau perintah?) Yuu.

Shoyo menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Kaki Shoyo berdarah. Kalau Shoyo berdiri nanti tambah berdarah," jelasnya. "Kei, bilang kalau tidak cepat pulang, kaki Shoyo bisa mengecil karena kehabisan darah."

Aku dan Tanaka saling pandang, heran dengan alasan yang dilontarkan Shoyo.

"Eh? Tapi kan sudah diberi plester?" tanyaku.

Shoyo menggeleng kuat. "Tapi harus tetap pulang ke rumah, supaya tidak berdarah."

Aku memandang Kei. Remaja pirang itu terlihat cuek. Nampaknya itu hanya alasan sang kakak supaya mudah membawa adiknya pulang.

"Shoyo payah!" ujar Yuu kesal. Ia menendang kaki Kei, mungkin awalnya ingin menendang temannya, tapi karena yang bersangkutan sedang berada dalam gendongan, jadi tidak sampai.

Kei mengaduh. Ia memelototi anak kecil kelebihan gula itu, dan hebatnya, tidak seperti biasanya, Yuu terlihat menurut dan beringsut mendekati sang kakak. Tanaka sendiri terlihat heran dengan adiknya.

"Woah, kau punya death glare yang hebat, bocah. Adikku sampai ketakutan," ujar Tanaka pada Kei.

Yah, tidak heran sih. Setahuku Yuu memang anak kecil yang tidak takut apapun. Bahkan Tanaka yang dikenal punya perilaku kasar pun tidak berhasil menjinakannya (?).

"Kei, pulang!" Suara cempreng Shoyo membuat kami semua menoleh.

"Cih, jangan memerintahku, bocah!" geram Kei. Nampaknya moodnya jadi buruk.

Shoyo terlihat mengerutkan dahinya, ikut tidak senang. Ia menyodorkan jus kotaknya, dan menempelkan ujung sedotannya pada bibir sang kakak. "Jangan marah. Ini, minum jus punya Shoyo, deh."

"Itu punyaku sejak awal," protes Kei.

Shoyo memanyunkan bibirnya. Dengan tiba-tiba ia malah memeluk leher sang kakak. "Ayo pulang. Nanti kakinya berdarah lagi," rajuknya dibalik pundak Kei.

Kei terlihat menghela napas, pasrah. "Kalau begitu, kami permisi duluan," salamnya padaku dan Tanaka sambil membungkukan kepalanya sedikit.

Aku dan Tanaka menyahut. Membiarkan kedua kakak-adik itu melenggang pergi.

"Dadah Shoyo!" ujar Yuu –yang entah bagaimana sudah ceria lagi. Shoyo juga begitu, ia melambai dengan tangannya yang memegang jus kotak, sedangkan yang satunya masih memeluk leher sang kakak.

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Mengingat bagaimana interaksi antara Kei dan Shoyo tadi, membuatku berpikir. Mau seketus dan secuek apapun sikap asli Kei, ia tetap mengalah kala sang adik sudah merajuk. Mungkin tidak memerlakukannya dengan lembut, tapi tetap dengan rasa sayang.

"Ryuu, gendong!" pekik Yuu sambil melompat-lompat memegangi kaki Tanaka.

"Heh, panggil aku kakak!" Tanaka menjitak kepala adiknya pelan, namun Yuu masih tetap mengaduh.

"Ryuu!" Yuu terlihat tetap bandel dan malah meneriakan nama kakaknya langsung.

Tanaka terlihat menggerutu. Ia memelototi adiknya yang kini sudah mulai iseng dengan menendangi kakinya. Setelah menghela napas kasar ia lalu menggendong Yuu dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba, membuat anak kecil itu berteriak kaget namun terlihat senang –nampaknya malah ketagihan dan minta diayun lagi.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Kurasa itulah tipikal hubungan kakak-adik. Terlihat tidak peduli, namun nyatanya tetap saling menyayangi. Haahh… sayangnya aku adalah anak tunggal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

Keterangan:

(*)Soshita: Hinata salah sebut bilang Sakanoshita, karena memang namanya agak ribet untuk lidah anak seusianya.

A/N:

Yah, tidak begitu mantap hasilnya. Maaf kalau jadi penuh adegan maksa manis. Aku lagi kepincut tipe cerita begini. Maaf juga karena isi dan judul yang nggak nyambung. Ini ada tambahan cerita. Walau nampaknya gak penting sih (lol) Semoga suka~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah, Kei sibuk direcoki Shoyo yang jus kotaknya habis. Si kecil merengek supaya ia bisa memakan eskrim yang mereka beli tadi. Ia sibuk meminta, mengguncangkan tubuh, bahkan sampai menepuk-nepuk pipi kakaknya. Kei sendiri tetap berusaha sabar untuk tidak melempar makhluk kecil tidak bisa diam itu. Ia berkali-kali protes dan membentak adiknya. Entah bagaimana Shoyo terlihat tidak terpengaruh dan terus merengek, sepertinya si kecil Sawamura sudah terlalu kebal dengan sikap ketus kakaknya. Akhirnya Shoyo diam ketika Kei mengatakan kalau kaki si kecil akan semakin berdarah kalau ia berisik terus. Tidak masuk akal.

"Yo, Sawamura!"

Kei menoleh pada sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Di sana ada seniornya di SMP yang sudah lulus, Tooru Oikawa. Matanya agak menyipit tidak senang kala melihat wajah seniornya itu. Yah, bukannya mereka bermusuhan atau apa sih, tapi Kei punya perasaan kuat kalau ia memang harus menghindari seniornya yang memiliki tingkat kenarsisan tinggi. Namun, ketika ia sadar kalau di belakang pemuda SMA itu ada seniornya yang lain, ia tidak jadi menghindar.

"Selamat siang Iwaizumi-san," sapa Kei sambil menundukan kepala pada pemuda di belakang Oikawa. Pemuda bertubuh atletis yang tengah menggandeng seorang anak kecil itu membalas singkat.

"Hei, aku yang yang menyapamu duluan, dasar tidak sopan!" protes Oikawa.

"Abaikan saja, anggap saja sampah," ujar Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-chan, kenapa kau jahat padaku sih?" rajuk Oikawa.

Iwaizumi terlihat tidak tertarik untuk membalas perkataan Oikawa dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada si kecil Shoyo yang diam memerhatikan interaksi mereka.

"Itu adikmu, Sawamura?" tanyanya pada Kei.

Kei bergumam untuk menjawab. Sedangkan si kecil Shoyo memberikan cengiran terbaiknya dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Shoyo! Shoyo hari ini beli eskrim!" ucap si kecil gembira.

"Untuk apa kau memberitahu apa yang kau beli ketika memperkenalkan diri?" protes Kei dengan wajah jengah. Shoyo memandang sang kakak dengan wajah mirip ikan fugu, kesal.

"Hahaha adikmu lucu juga." Iwaizumi tetawa lepas melihat interaksi itu. "Berapa usianya?"

"Empat!" pekik Shoyo mnejawab.

"Tidak usah teriak di telingaku!" kembali Kei memprotes. Iwaizumi juga kembali tertawa melihatnya.

"Salam kenal Shoyo, namaku Iwaizumi, ini Tobio, kelas 1 SD" ujar Iwaizumi, memperkenalkan dirinya dan anak yang masih diam menggandeng tangannya. Di sampingnya, Oikawa meraung kesal karena ia tidak diperkenalkan.

"Dia adikmu, Iwaizumi-san?" tanya Kei.

"Bukan, tapi adiknya Oikawa."

"Hee…" dalam hati Kei membatin bahwa raja iblis seperti Oikawa ternyata bisa punya adik dengan tampang polos juga.

"Hei, kalau kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, maka kau salah besar, _kuso megane_ ," celetuk Oikawa.

"Terimakasih~" jawab Kei dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Aku tidak sedang memujimu!"

"Berisik, _Kuso-_ kawa!"

"Iwa-chan…"

Ketika tiga remaja itu tengah ribut, tak ada yang sadar kalau pandangan si Tobio kecil tengah terpaku pada sosok mungil di gendongan Kei. Shoyo yang tengah seru menontoni kakak dan teman-temannya berargumen, melirik ketika sadar kalau ia sedang dipandangi. Kedua anak kecil itu saling diam memandangi satu sama lain. Shoyo kemudian meminta tuun dari gendongan sang kakak. Kei sendiri tak ambil pusing, toh tangannya memang sudah pegal, ia kembali melanjutkan argumennya (?) dengan kedua seniornya.

Shoyo berjalan perlahan dan hati-hati menuju Tobio. Rasa takut akan luka di kakinya akan makin parah terkalahkan dengan rasa penasaran dengan anak berwajah lempeng di hadapannya. Tobio sendiri sudah tidak menggandeng Iwaizumi, ia memerhatikan bagaimana anak yang lebih muda darinya itu terlihat meringis tiap kali melangkah.

"Namaku Shoyo! Shoyo hari ini beli eskrim!" ujar Shoyo memperkenalkan diri. Ia mengayunkan kantung plastic berisi eskrimnya ke depan wajah Tobio. Dengan cengiran riang ia menanti balasan dari calon teman barunya.

"Aku sudah tahu, _boke!"_

Petir imajiner menyambar Shoyo. Walaupun ia tidak tahu apa arti ' _boke_ ' yang disebut Tobio, tapi ia sadar kalau ia sedang diejek; dilecehkan; dibodohi; dsb. Baru pertama kali ia diperlakukan seperti itu (Kei sering mengatainya, tapi itu tidak terhitung karena ia sayang pada kakaknya). Selama ini ia selalu disayang, semua temannya selalu baik padanya. Lalu bocah ini, bocah yang (kalau ia tidak salah ingat) lebih tua darinya, yang baru saja mau dajak kenalan dengannya, malah bersikap jahat padanya?! Wah, tidak bisa dimaafkan!

Shoyo berjalan mendekat dengan wajah marah. Well, tidak terlihat seram, karena yang ia tunjukan adalah wajah memerah dengan pipi yang menggembung.

"Apa maumu!" bentak Shoyo dengan suara cempreng dan logat khas anak kecilnya.

"Apa? Dasar pendek!" balas Tobio.

Otak bocah Shoyo bekerja keras untuk mencari korelasi kata pendek dengan dirinya, apakah benar ia pendek? Ah, yang penting marah saja dulu.

"Shoyo tidak pendek!"

"Iya, kau pendek!"

"Tidak!"

"Kau pendek, _boke_!"

"Shoyo tidak pendek! Tidak _boke_ juga!"

"Pendek!"

"Waaaaargh!" kesal sudah sampai dipuncak kepalanya, kalau bisa berasap maka kepala Shoyo pasti sudah berasap.

Sudah kalah argumen, akhirnya Shoyo maju, melupakan rasa sakit di lututnya dan menerjang Tobio. Kedua tangannya terayun memukuli Tobio, tak peduli kalau kantung eskrim yang tadi ia genggam erat sudah terlempar. Tobio juga tak mau kalah, apalagi ia yang lebih tua disini. Ia membalas semua pukulan si kecil sambil ikut berteriak.

Kei, Iwaizumi, dan Oikawa kaget bukan main ketika mendengar teriakan dua anak kecil itu. Refleks, Iwaizumi berlari dan melerai keduanya, namun nampaknya walaupun keduanya masih kecil, namanya lelaki yang tengah berkelahi tetap sulit dilerai. Bahkan ia sampai kena pukul Tobio. Nampaknya Iwaizumi kesal juga. Tidak ada cara lain! Pada akhirnya dua anak kecil itu berhenti berkelahi ketika Tobio diberi pukulan di kepalanya. Mereka berhenti berkelahi, tapi dengan perlahan Tobio mulai terisak dan menangis keras. Melihat bagaimana calon teman barunya dipukul dan menangis, Shoyo juga jadi menangis. Entahlah, mungkin solidaritas.

Kei sendiri berdiri dengan alis naik, memerhatikan adiknya dan adik sang senior menangis bersautan. Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba, ia bahkan tidak sempat melerai adiknya.

"Oikawa-san, kau tidak mau menenangkan adikmu?" ujar Kei.

"Heh, biar saja! Anak itu memang cengeng, adik laki-lakiku harusnya tidak mudah menangis," jawab Oikawa cuek.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku ralat pertanyaannya. Oikawa-san, apa kau tidak mau menyelamatkan diri?

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Sepertinya Iwaizumi-san akan membunuhmu."

Oikawa menoleh cepat, dan benar saja ia bisa melihat Iwaizumi (yang berhasil melerai Tobio dan Shoyo) menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh level 999.

"Kau. Kesini dan tenangkan adikmu, atau kubunuh kau," geram Iwaizumi.

"Hii~" Oikawa langsung berlari mendekati adiknya dan langsung menggendongnya, berusaha menenangkan. Namun, bukannya diam, Tobio malah makin keras menangis. Oikawa panik. Bukan karena adiknya tidak berhenti menangis, tapi lebih karena dibelakangnya, Iwaizumi sudah siap meninjunya.

Kei memandang dengan tampang jengah. Ia menghampiri adiknya. Shoyo langsung memeluk leher kakaknya ketika sang kakak berjongkok. Kei menepuk-nepuk punggung mungil itu.

"Kei, eskrimnya…" ujar Shoyo dalam isakan.

"Ya, ekrimnya tidak apa-apa,"sahut Kei sambil terus mengelus punggung sang adik. "Tapi kau akan kuadukan pada ayah karena berkelahi." Dan sukses membuat adiknya pucat.

Dilain pihak, Iwaizumi sudah memberikan beberapa patah kata (baca: omelan) pada Tooru dan Tobio. Tobio masih terisak, tapi tidak berani menangis lagi karena seram melihat teman kakaknya yang seperti akan memakannya kalau sampai ia tidak berhenti menangis. Sedangkan Oikawa bersimpuh meringis karena akhirnya ia tetap mendapatkan bogem mentah dari sahabatnya.

"Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san, kami mau pamit pulang," ujar Kei menghentikan ceramah Iwaizumi.

"Ah, baiklah. Apakah adikmu terluka?" tanya Iwaizumi.

"Kurasa tidak. Luka di kakinya memang sudah ada sejak tadi,"

"Hmm, kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan."

Kei beranjak menggendong sang adik setelah membungkuk pamit pada kedua seniornya.

Tobio menepuk kaki Kei. Si jangkung mengerutkan alisnya kala melihat bocah itu. Ia melirik pada adiknya, karena sadar kalau yang dipandang bocah berambut hitam itu adalah adiknya. Terlihat kalau Shoyo masih memendam kesal. Si kecil Tobio lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke atas, ke arah Shoyo yang berada di gendongan Kei. Shoyo terlihat bingung, juga ketiga remaja lainnya.

"Hm!" gumam Tobio sambil menyentakan tangannya yang ia angkat tadi makin keatas.

"Tobio, kau ingin minta maaf?" celetuk Iwaizumi, menebak. Bingo! Wajah anak kecil itu memerah.

Mata cokelat Shoyo berbinar, mulutnya yang tadi cemberut perlahan merekahkan senyuman. Ia berontak di gendongan kakaknya. Kei lalu menurunkannya walau masih takjub dengan kelakuan dua anak kecil itu.

Setelah turun, Shoyo langsung mengamit tangan Tobio yang terangkat dan mengayunkannya dengan semangat. Senyum merekah di wajah kedua anak kecil itu. Mereka bebaikan, pun tanpa ada satu kata maaf yang keluar dari mulut keduanya.

"Namaku Tobio," ujar si bocah rambut hitam

"Namaku Shoyo! Shoyo hari ini beli eskrim, tapi eskrimnya jatuh, tapi kata Kei eskrimnya baik-baik saja,"

"Lain kali ayo beli eskrim sama-sama."

"Ya!"

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Tobio beranjak memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Pada awalnya Shoyo terpaku, tapi ia kemudian membalas pelukan teman barunya sambil tertawa. Awal persahabatan yang indah.

Tapi sukses membuat ketiga remaja yang menonton mereka bengong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**


End file.
